The present invention relates to the general field of vehicle accessories and is particularly concerned with a vehicle implement adapter that can be easily attached to conventional vehicles such as all terrain vehicles and converted into various utility components such as trowels, prehension tools or the like.
The exists a wide variety of situations wherein it would be desirable to temporarily transform a conventional vehicle such as a conventional all terrain vehicle into a utility-type of vehicle for various operations such as shoveling, transportation of logs and other goods or the like.
The prior art is replete with various types of adapters designed to be mounted on conventional vehicles for converting the latter into utility vehicles. However, most of the prior art adapters suffer from a set of drawbacks, including overall mechanical complexity and lack of versatile. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved vehicle implement adapter.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed vehicle implement adapter is specifically designed so as to be readily mountable to conventional vehicles such as conventional all terrain-type vehicles through a set of ergonomic steps without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity. Furthermore, the proposed vehicle implement adapter is designed so as to be mountable to conventional vehicles without requiring alteration to the vehicles and with reduced risks of damaging the vehicle when the adapter is mounted thereon.
Also, the proposed vehicle implement adapter presents a structure that allows for both lifting and tilting of the attached implement through the use of a single winch-type mechanism thus presenting a structure that is mechanically simple. The overall mechanical simplicity of the proposed vehicle implement adapter is associated with reduced manufacturing cost and improved reliability. One of the main advantages of the present invention resides that through the use of a single locking mechanism, ergonomically accessible by the user, the implement can be either raised and/or tilted.
Furthermore, the proposed vehicle implement adapter is particularly well suited to perform various functions such as shoveling, transportation of goods or the like. Still further, the proposed vehicle implement adapter is specifically designed so as to reduce the risks of lateral and longitudinal tilting of the vehicle to which it is attached during the transportation of particularly heavy loads.
The proposed vehicle implement adapter is also adapted to conform to conventional forms of manufacturing, to be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a vehicle implement adapter that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a vehicle implement adapter for attachment to a conventional vehicle, the conventional vehicle defining a vehicle front end and a vehicle rear end, the conventional vehicle including a vehicle front attachment component positioned adjacent the vehicle front end and a vehicle rear attachment component positioned adjacent the vehicle rear end, the adapter comprising: a frame, the frame being configured so as to be attachable to the vehicle; a main arm having a generally elongated configuration defining a main arm first longitudinal end and an opposed main arm second longitudinal end, the main arm first longitudinal end being pivotally attached to the frame so as to be pivotable about a main arm pivotal axis between a main arm first pivotal position and a main arm second pivotal position, the main arm second pivotal position being in an overlying relationship relative to the main arm first pivotal position; an implement defining an implement proximal end and an implement distal end, the implement being pivotally attached to the main arm second longitudinal end so as to be pivotable about an implement pivotal axis between an implement first pivotal position and an implement second pivotal position, the implement second pivotal position being in an overlying relationship relative to the implement first pivotal position; a main actuating means attached to both the frame and the implement for exerting a pulling action against the gravitational force on the implement, the pulling action being oriented so as to be able both to pivot the implement about the implement pivotal axis and to pivot the main arm about the main arm pivotal axis; a main arm locking means attached to the main arm for selectively and releasably locking the main arm in a predetermined angular relationship relative to the frame; the main actuating means and the main arm locking means being configured such that when the main arm locking means locks the main arm against pivotal movement about the main arm pivotal axis the pulling action of the main actuating means pivots the implement towards the implement second pivotal position while the release of the pulling action allows the gravitational force to pivot the implement towards the implement first pivotal position and, when the main arm is free to pivot about the main arm pivotal axis, the pulling action of the main actuating means pivots both the implement towards the implement second pivotal position and the main arm towards the main arm first position while the release of the pulling action allows the gravitational force to pivot both the implement towards the implement first position and the main arm towards the main arm first position.
Preferably, the main arm locking means includes a mast extending from the frame, the mast defining a mast longitudinal axis, a mast first longitudinal end and a mast second longitudinal end, the mast being mounted on the frame about the mast first longitudinal end so as to be located intermediate the main arm first and second longitudinal ends; a main arm-to-mast connecting means slidably mounted on the mast and pivotally attached to the main arm intermediate the main arm first and second longitudinal ends for slidably and pivotally connecting the main arm to the mast; a mast connector locking means for selectively and releasably locking the relative movement between the main arm-to-mast connecting means and the mast.
Conveniently, the main arm-to-mast connecting means includes a mast sleeve slidably mounted on the mast the mast sleeve defining a sleeve peripheral wall; the mast connector locking means includes a locking pin mounted on the mast sleeve; at least one mast pin aperture formed in the mast for receiving a section of the locking pin; a sleeve pin aperture extending through a section of the sleeve peripheral wall for receiving a section of the locking pin, the sleeve pin aperture being configured, sized and positioned relative to the sleeve so as to be positionable substantially in register with the at least one mast pin aperture by sliding the mast sleeve released configuration wherein the locking pin clears the at least one mast pin aperture relative to the mast; the locking pin being mounted on the sleeve so as to be movable between a pin locked configuration wherein the locking pin extends through both the at least one mast pin aperture and the sleeve pin aperture and a pin released configuration wherein said locking pin clears said mast pin aperture; a pin actuating means for moving the locking pin between the pin locked and pin released configurations.
Preferably, the locking pin is pivotally mounted to the mast sleeve and wherein the pin actuating means includes a pin pulling arm extending at an angle from the locking pin, the pin pulling arm being mechanically coupled to a pin pulling cable for pulling the locking pin towards the pin released configuration; a pin pushing arm extending at an angle from the locking pin, the pin pushing arm being mechanically coupled to a biasing means for biasing the locking pin towards the pin locked configuration.
Conveniently, the at least one mast pin aperture extends at an angle relative to the mast longitudinal axis, the locking pin being oriented so as to slide into the at least one mast pin aperture at a corresponding pin angle.
Preferably, the vehicle implement adapter further comprises an implement pivotal range limiting means for selectively limiting the pivotal movement of the implement within a predetermined implement pivotal range.
In one embodiment of the invention, the implement pivotal range limiting means includes a guiding track mounted on the main arm, the guiding track defining a track first longitudinal end and an opposed track second longitudinal end; a guiding arm, the guiding arm defining a guiding arm first longitudinal end and an opposed guiding arm second longitudinal end, the guiding arm first longitudinal end being pivotally attached to the implement, the guiding arm second longitudinal end being slidably mounted to the guiding track for slidable movement therealong, the guiding track being provided with range limiting components selectively positionable along the guiding track for abuttingly limiting the relative movement between the guiding arm second longitudinal end and the guiding track.
In another embodiment of the invention, the implement pivotal range limiting means includes a range limiting arm, the range limiting arm defining a range limiting arm first longitudinal end and an opposed range limiting arm second longitudinal end, the range limiting arm first longitudinal end being pivotally attached to the main arm adjacent the main arm second longitudinal end, the range limiting arm second longitudinal end being provided with an abutment tip; an arm pivoting mechanism attached to the range limiting arm and extending towards the frame for pivoting the range limiting arm to a predetermined angular relationship relative to the main arm; a serrated surface formed on the implement adjacent the main arm, the serrated surface being provided with indentations configured and sized for receiving the abutment tip, the serrated surface being positioned so that the abutment tip is inserted into one of the indentations when the implement is pivoted towards the implement second pivotal position, the relative angle between the range limiting arm and the main arm determining the pivotal range of the implement.
Preferably, the main actuating means includes a main cable, the main cable defining a cable distal end and a cable proximal end; a winch mounted on the frame; the cable distal end being attached to the implement so as to allow the cable to pull the implement towards the implement second pivotal position and the cable proximal end being coupled to the winch.
Conveniently, the main actuating means includes a main cable, the main cable defining a cable distal end and a cable proximal end; a winch mounted on the frame; a main cable pulley attached to the mast adjacent the mast second longitudinal end; the cable distal end being attached to the implement so as to allow the cable to pull the implement towards the implement second pivotal position, the cable proximal end being coupled to the winch, the cable being at least partially winded about the main cable pulley intermediate the cable first and second longitudinal ends.
Preferably, the frame defines a frame first longitudinal end and an opposed frame second longitudinal end, the frame including a frame attachment section for attachment to the conventional vehicle; a frame supporting section for supporting at least a portion of the weight of the main arm and of the implement, the frame supporting section being pivotally mounted to the frame attachment section, adjacent the frame attachment section, the frame supporting section including a supporting wheel for rollably supporting the frame supporting section.
Conveniently the vehicle implement adapter further includes a suspension means attached between the frame attachment section and the frame supporting section for resiliently biasing the frame attachment section and the frame supporting towards a predetermined angular relationship relative to each other.
Preferably, the frame attachment section includes a generally elongated attachment rod, the attachment rod including a first rod attachment means for attaching the attachment rod to the vehicle rear attachment component and a second rod attachment means for attaching the attachment rod to the vehicle front attachment component, the second rod attachment means including a pivotal link between the vehicle front attachment component and the attachment rod.
Conveniently, the frame defines a frame first longitudinal end and an opposed frame second longitudinal end, the frame including a frame attachment section for attachment to the conventional vehicle; a frame supporting section for supporting at least a portion of the weight of the main arm and of the implement, the frame supporting section being pivotally mounted to the frame attachment section, adjacent the frame attachment section, the frame supporting section including a supporting wheel for rollably supporting the frame supporting section; the frame further including a suspension means attached between the frame attachment section and the frame supporting section for resiliently biasing the frame attachment section and the frame supporting towards a predetermined angular relationship relative to each other; the frame attachment section including a generally elongated attachment rod, the attachment rod including a first rod attachment means for attaching the attachment rod to the vehicle rear attachment component and a second rod attachment means for attaching the attachment rod to the vehicle front attachment component, the second rod attachment means including a pivotal link between the vehicle front attachment component and the attachment rod, the mast extending from the frame supporting section and the main arm being pivotally attached to the frame attachment section.
In one embodiment, the implement includes a shovel defining a shovel scooping wall and a shovel abutment wall. Conveniently, the vehicle implement further comprises a means for locking the shovel in a predetermined angular relationship relative to the main arm.
In another embodiment, the vehicle implement adapter further comprises a generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped implement bracket rigidly attached to the main arm second longitudinal end and wherein the implement includes a jaw component pivotally mounted on the implement bracket for pivotal movement between the implement first position wherein the jaw member is in a closed configuration relative to the implement bracket and the implement second position wherein the jaw member is in an open configuration relative to the implement bracket.